Anthracite
by Fan-fiction-hp7
Summary: OS VERSION REVUE : C'était comme nager dans un lac froid après un bain brûlant. Elle était une petite garce, j'étais un petit con. Et on se foutait en l'air, parce qu'on s'aimait trop fort et que ça nous dérangeait. HG/DM


Ma clope me brûle les lèvres. Je m'en fous, je le mérite.

Elle m'a fait connaître la perfection : rien au monde n'a jamais été aussi fort, aussi sublime que son départ. C'était un merveilleux final, une apothéose rêvée pour une histoire aussi sale, aussi perverse, aussi désinhibée que la nôtre. Je voudrais qu'elle parte encore une fois, parce que c'était le beau moment qu'on ai vécu ensemble. Parce que juste à cet instant, à l'instant où j'ai compris qu'elle me quittait et qu'elle reviendrait pas, j'ai réalisé que je perdais tout ce que j'avais. Et dès lors que contrairement à ce que je pensais, j'avais encore quelque chose à perdre. Savez-vous comme c'est jouissif, de savoir qu'on a quelque chose d'assez précieux pour affirmer pouvoir le perdre ? Je crois pas, non. On étais les seuls sur notre terre, et personne ne saura jamais quel degré de perfection, de haine et de sang on aura atteint.

Je ne peux même pas dire que j'ai mal, que je souffre, parce que non, c'est pas vrai. Je me dis que je ne fais qu'attendre et qu'elle reviendra. Même si je sais bien qu'elle n'en peut plus, et qu'elle nous hait, moi et mes clopes. Même si je viens de dire que son départ était la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée : si elle revient, notre amour n'en sera que plus parfait, que plus exceptionnel. Qui voudrait d'un amour on se fait que s'aimer, d'un amour sans joie, sans haine ? A quoi cela sert-il, un amour plat ? Personne ne vous a jamais dit qu'aimer c'est haïr, qu'aimer c'est tuer ?

Je suis pas con, je sais bien qu'elle est partie, que maintenant elle s'en fout et qu'elle reviendra pas.

Au début, c'était magnifique. Forcément, on avait tout de suite compris qu'on était pas comme les autres, que notre éternité était tout autre : on s'aimait bien plus que ces anguleux qui ne savent pas aimer l'amour, et pourtant notre idylle ne se situait pas en décennies, pas en années. En mois, tout au plus. Il nous faudrait quand même du temps pour réaliser qu'on méritait pas de connaître le paradis avant l'heure.

Et puis aussi, on pouvait pas se montrer au monde. Il n'aurait pas compris. Alors la journée, on s'évitait. Ou mieux, on s'affrontait. C'était encore plus excitant parce qu'on se détestait autant qu'on s'aimait. Et puis j'était tellement fier qu'elle soit à moi, elle si belle et si douce, que j'aurais voulu le crier sur la plus haute tour du château. Mais je pouvais pas. Parce qu'on était pas faits pour ça. Notre amour c'était un accident. Magnifique. Mais éphémère.

Elle et moi, c'était à part, hors du temps. Peut-être pas forcément mieux, mais plus violent, plus exaltant. C'était comme nager dans un lac froid après un bain brûlant. Elle était une petite garce, j'étais un petit con. Et on se foutait en l'air, parce qu'on s'aimait trop fort et que ça nous dérangeait. On avait besoin de tout faire exploser, de nous massacrer parce que sinon c'était trop beau. Trop beau pour nous.

Notre jouissance avait un prix. Le temps. On t'a jamais dit que le bonheur était éphémère ? Moi je crois surtout qu'on est de simples humains à la con et qu'on mérite pas de toucher le ciel, pas si vite, pas sans y laisser sa peau. Comment tu veux qu'on survive à un amour pareil ? Comment tu veux qu'on continue à vivre après ça ? Les gens qui oublient ceux qu'ils ont aimé n'ont jamais aimé : l'amour c'est la crève, l'amour ça te baise puis ça te tue.

J'écrase ma foutue clope sur mon drap. Celui dans lequel elle s'enroulait le matin, quand on en pouvait plus et que l'oreiller était défoncé par nos excès. Trop violent, trop brutal, notre amour. On l'a détruit avant qu'il nous détruise, c'est tout.

C'est comme ça, et elle en a eu marre. Elle m'a dit que je pouvais crever, qu'elle s'en foutait et qu'elle me haïssait. Elle a bien raison, la gamine. Peut-être que ça la sauvera.

Alors elle s'est trouvé un homme qui l'aimerait vraiment. Et je la vois passer dans les rues de Londres, au bras de son petit con, et elle fait comme si on ne se connaissait pas. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à avoir mal. Parce que j'ai compris qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle l'aimait comme elle aurait dû m'aimer moi. A chaque fois que je croise ton regard, je vois cette flamme, d'amour, de passion, de haine, qu'en sais-je. Et je sais qu'elle ne m'est pas adressée. Comment pourrait-elle ?

Pourtant on avait l'air heureux. Un matin, tu étais entortillée dans mes draps, en me regardant fumer ma clope. Et tu as regardé mes yeux.

-Avant, tes yeux étaient bleu ciel. Je m'en souviens parce que la première fois que tu m'a appelée Sang-De-Bourbe, je t'ai regardé si longuement que j'ai fini par me sentir coupable de te trouver si beau. Ils étaient bleu ciel, clairs et limpides. Et maintenant, regarde-les. Le ciel s'est assombrit, et un orage a éclaté. Anthracite. C'est tout à fait ça.

Alors voilà, hein, je crois que ça résume tout. Je suis gris. Je peux pas être heureux, et je peux pas aimer vraiment. C'est comme ça, et t'en a eu marre. Alors tu t'est trouvé un homme qui t'aimerait vraiment. Ca fait deux ans. Et je te vois passer dans les rues de Londres, au bras de ton petit con, et tu fais comme si on ne se connaissait pas.

Et puis peut-être qu'au fond, j'ai tout rêvé, hein. Peut-être que j'ai inventé ces nuits à s'aimer parce que je t'aime et que je m'emmerde ? Mais non, Hermione Je le vois dans tes yeux quand tu ne te retiens plus et que tu les poses sur moi. Parce que j'ai à peine changé et que je te rappelle ce garçon aux yeux orage. Alors, quand tes yeux supplient et que tes lèvres tressaillent, je sais que j'ai existé. Je sais que t'a un pincement au cœur quand tu me vois et ça me fait du bien, tu sais. De savoir que même si je me meurs sans toi, toi tu te souviendras. C'est la seule chose qui me fait vivre. Nos souvenirs. Dis moi, ma jolie, tu en as des comme ça, avec ton salaud ?

Mais moi, ma chérie, je voulais qu'on s'aime, pas qu'on se marie, pas qu'on pourrisse.

Mais tu t'en fous hein ? Nous on était trop bien, trop passionnés, trop défoncés par notre chagrin et moi ça me faisait jouir. De me savoir si détruit et si heureux. Mais toi c'est pas ça dont t'avais envie hein ? Tu voulais une chiée de gosses, une grande baraque à la campagne, un chien peut-être aussi. Lui il t'aime comme il devrait : il te couvre de fleurs, d'attentions, il t'embrasse sur le front, il te fait l'amour bien comme il faut, il te demande un enfant, il te dit des toujours et il rencontre tes parents. Tu sais, j'aurais pu le faire aussi, mais c'est tellement habituel. Et tu savais qu'avec moi tout ce que t'aurai eu ç'aurait été des draps trempés de notre sueur à force de s'aimer, ce grand lac où on nageait nus après notre bain brûlant et mes clopes, mes saloperies.

Moi je voulais te donner un chef d'œuvre. Je voulais faire de notre amour la cerise sur le gâteau, la goutte d'eau qui déborde !

Dis, mon amour, tu crois qu'on s'aimait trop fort ? Moi je crois plutôt que notre haine de nous-mêmes l'a emporté sur la haine de l'autre. On était pas digne l'un de l'autre : moi je te méritais pas parce que je suis un sale petit con égoïste, narcissique à souhait, et toi tu te sentais pas à la hauteur de l'amour que je te vouais.

Mais moi, ma chérie, je voulais qu'on s'aime, qu'on se haïsse, qu'on se bouffe !

Je voulais qu'on s'envoie en l'air, en éclats, qu'on se fasse sauter, qu'on s'explose, qu'on crève ensemble et à bout de souffle. J'aurais voulu qu'on ne quitte jamais notre lit, qu'on y vive, qu'on s'y aime, que j'y joue avec tes cheveux. Que j'y respire ton parfum pendant tout le temps qu'il me reste.

Mais pour ça, j'aurais dû être moins con, et te dire, te dire que je t'aimais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Moi j'ai pensé qu'on avait tout notre temps, que je pouvais te le dire à n'importe quel moment, parce qu'on avait toute notre vie. Et puis t'a du croire que je m'en foutais et t'es partie.

Alors je suis resté là, tout seul à fumer mes clopes et à baiser des petites connes. Tu détestais mes clopes et tu détestais les connes. Alors, tu vois, je reprends ma liberté.

On était pas faits pour durer, mon amour.

**X**

Je sais même plus comment je suis tombée dans cet abîme sans rémission. Tu te rends compte ? Je ne me souviens même plus de ma chute. Je sais juste qu'elle a été brutale, que j'ai mangé la poussière, et que j'ai dégeulé mes tripes tant je me suis pris de claques dans la gueule. Le jour où je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Drago, ce jour-là, je suis morte.

J'ai perdu ma tête, j'ai perdu mon corps et bien plus encore : j'ai tout abandonné sur l'autel d'un idéal appelé amour.

Amour, ils appellent ça. Pour moi, ça a rien eu de beau ni de fantastique. C'était dégeulasse, ça m'a retourné l'estomac. Quand j'ai compris que qui m'était arrivé, j'aurais voulu crever. Parce que t'étais un salaud et que tu méritais pas que je me foute en l'air pour toi.

J'aurais presque voulu que tu me baise et que tu me jettes comme toutes les autres : ç'aurait été rapide, violent, ça m'aurait peut-être calmée. Mais il aura fallu que tu te trouves l'âme romantique, hein ? En fait tu voulais juste une traînée à plein temps, tu voulais juste te détruire en détruisant quelqu'un d'autre.

Et tu m'a entraînée dans ton existence de dingue : j'y ai presque cru, à ton amour passionné. Seulement tu vois, t'a mal choisi : j'ai jamais été conne et encore moins crédule. Toi tu n'aimerai jamais comme moi cela m'étais arrivé, tu supporterai pas un tel séisme, un tel paroxysme. Tu jouis tout seul et sans plaisir, et ça te suffit amplement.

Et pendant un moment, j'y ai cru. J'ai cru à cette tornade de sentiments, j'ai cru que tes baisers étaient remplis d'amour. Quand tu m'embrassais doucement, j'y voyais la preuve que tu avais changé, pour moi. Ce que j'ai pu être bête. Comme si un homme comme toi pouvait changer pour une femme comme moi. Chaque fois que je te regardais, chaque fois que je te touchais, je sentais cette élégance, cette grâce qui me rappelait que je n'étais pas faite pour ça, pas faite pour toi. Tu savais y faire, Drago. Je t'aimais tellement que j'étais convaincue que cette lueur au fond de tes yeux reflétait l'amour que tu me portais. J'étais convaincue que tout ça était réel, que tout ça était possible. Mais quelque chose, comme un murmure à mon oreille me disait que je me trompais. Que tu ne serai jamais à moi. Que tu étais si près, et pourtant...

Parce que ça faisait tellement mal de te voir fixer le ciel avec tes yeux froids, ou de sentir tes doigts glacials sur ma peau. Ta peau trop pâle. Tes cheveux trop blonds et ton visage trop dur. J'ai fini par t'aimer d'un amour doux, d'un amour sincère et sans conditions. Je suis tombée amoureuse. De toi et de tes conneries. De toi et tes clopes. Quand je te l'ai dit, tu m'as regardée, tu n'as rien dit. Tu n'as jamais rien dit. Tu me détestais autant que moi je t'aimais.

Alors je suis partie. Parce que je savais que je tombais trop profond pour m'en remettre. Partir avant de devoir le faire.

Et j'ai essayé de t'oublier. Je me suis trouvé un homme gentil. Et j'essaye d'oublier la blondeur de tes cheveux avec la noirceur des siens. D'oublier ton anthracite avec son chocolat. Ca aurait pu marcher. Ca aurait du marcher. Les gens oublient toujours ceux qu'ils ont aimés.

Et puis je me suis rendue compte que je ne t'oublierais jamais. Parce que moi, j'avais fait bien plus que t'aimer, Drago, bien plus.

Et quand je te vois passer, en rue, je n'ose pas te regarder, parce que j'ai peur de perdre conscience à nouveau, de replonger dans notre Eden bradé, dans notre amour mal fagoté. Notre amour estropié parce que j'étais la seule à aimer. Et puis à chaque fois, mes mains tressaillent, je n'en peux plus, je croise ton regard, cet acier qui me hante toutes les nuits.

Parce qu'on avait pas d'avenir. Non mais regarde nous, bon sang ! Ca ne va pas, on ne pouvait pas éternellement être heureux sans un prix à payer.

Et puis tu te démerdes toujours pour que je te voie emmener tes petites salopes dans ton grand manoir. Tu sais bien que je travaille en face, hein, petit con, et tu peux pas t'empêcher de taper là où ça fait le plus mal, encore et encore, parce que ça te fait du bien pas vrai ? Tu sais que je crève d'envie d'aller leur casser la gueule quand elles repartent au petit matin complètement béates quand moi j'arrive travailler.

Seulement moi, je t'ai fais plus mal. Je me suis trouvé un homme, un vrai. Le genre qui m'aime et qui veut faire des enfants, une grande maison et un chien, tu vois ? Et je sais que ça te dégoûte. Je le vois bien. Alors je fais semblant de l'aimer, semblant d'avoir mal quand il s'en va. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous. Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi.

Et le pire c'est que t'es un salaud, et que tu mérite même pas qu'on te prêtes attention. Une petite pourriture persistante qui s'accroche et gangrène tout ce qu'elle touche.

Quand je t'ai dis que je m'en allais, t'as souris et tu m'a traité de petite garce. T'ai raison. Je pourris tout autour de moi juste parce que je t'aime encore et que ça me bouffe. Moi je voulais qu'on crève ensemble et à bout de souffle.

**X**

_Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas. Après, quoi, deux ans ? d'absence sur , j'ai décidé de remettre le couvert en lisant des tas de reviews sur anthracite, des reviews récentes que je n'avais même pas vues ! Puis je me suis dit que je pouvais faire mieux que ça, que cet OS écrit en une soirée méritait mieux qu'un jet d'idées un peu fourrées en tas. Je poste donc cette version revue, un peu plus longue, et mieux "organisée" à mon sens. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et surtout, qu'elle sera à la hauteur du succès inattendu de la première version !_

_J'espère vous retrouver très bientôt, je prépare en effet une nouvelle fiction, Drago / Hermione, of course, et j'attends un peu avant de la poster, question d'avoir un peu d'avance et surtout d'être sûre de la terminer !_

_C'est bon d'être de retour parmi vous ! _

_Bisous ! _

_ Florence_


End file.
